Black Vow
by Reilie
Summary: He was a fallen angel and he had sinned. He had no right to fall in love, but he did, and now he will give up everything for that one person. Oneshot. AU. Character death. Slight Neku/Joshua and onesided Neshiki. Please enjoy! ;u;


**Have some angst since I only ever write silly stuff. ;u; This is an AU because Joshua is an angel here.**

**Hey! I did it! I wrote a slash fic! :D**

**Warnings: AU, blood, character death, and shounen-ai**

* * *

_**~I don't own TWEWY~**_

* * *

He is an angel fallen from above. He had placed everything on the line and had lost. The things he had bet on were too great, too important to be lost, but he had failed.

He had sinned.

He was loathed by his former colleagues, and he had no choice but to escape and hide in the RG. Entering it wasn't easy and it forced him to take a weakened form that could do little to the angels that were constantly hunting him. He had barely managed to elude a hunter one day when he met a soul that helped him.

"Dude, are you okay? Look at me. Are you awake?"

The fallen angel wearily opened an eye and saw the one who had approached him: a orange haired teenage boy, wearing mostly blue attire along with a pair of oversized headphones. He tiredly closed his eye.

_'What a charming child,'_ he thought as he began to sink into darkness.

The fallen angel was shocked awake when the teen roughly shook him- jolting him back into consciousness- and then proceeded to haul him over his shoulder.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" The fallen angel gasped out, his throat burning in protest to the action. The teen was surprisingly strong, barely staggering under the weight of the fallen. Then again, his current form wasn't all that heavy.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you."

"There's no need for your help. Put me down immediately."

The teen stared at him, his expression blank, before suddenly letting him drop from his shoulder. The fallen managed to catch himself before he hit the ground and pulled himself upright, but not before a wave of nausea swept over him.

When he had finally managed to keep himself from retching and looked up, he was met with an outstretched hand. "..._Now_ do you want my help?"

* * *

He shouldn't have stayed here for so long. Joshua knew that every moment he spent in this apartment was endangering Neku. But even as he reminds himself of that fact, he snuggles deeper into the warm blankets that surround him.

"Hey, Josh, I'm going out with my friends. Watch the place, okay?"

"Have fun," Joshua says and waves farewell to his friend as the orange head leaves the apartment. He frowns slightly once the teen has left. In the month he has spent under the teen's care, he has learned a little about Neku's personal life.

He learned that Neku had a hard time making friends and of the few friends he had made, he was infatuated with one in particular.

A girl with the name of Shiki Misaki.

Joshua envied this girl and all the attention Neku showered her with. He knew full well that this was a sin, but that hardly mattered to him considering he was already fallen and really, falling seemed to be _all_ he did lately.

There were still risks, however, he reminded himself. He was still being hunted and they would find him here eventually. He needed a way to throw them off his trail.

Joshua sat up slightly and let his wings materialize. Despite the fact that he was a fallen angel, his wings were still the shimmering silver they had always been. Each individual feather was translucent, reflecting off a small rainbow when he shifted. When he closed his eyes and focused, he could feel his power coursing through his wings.

The only way to shake them off his trail was to forfeit his immortality. That would require- he winced at the thought- _removing_ his wings.

Permanently.

He turned his head to the door that Neku had left through.

_'Immortality is be a small price to pay if I could stay here...'_ He mused as he slipped back into slumber.

* * *

"Dammit, where did that idiot go?" Neku muttered worriedly, running through the streets of the city in hopes of seeing the familiar head of ash blonde hair.

He had returned to his apartment to find it quiet and empty- something it hadn't been for over a month. There had always been Joshua there, always giggling and talking about _something_, but now he was gone and the silence was suffocating. Neku had grown used to having a friend in his lonely home, and now that he was gone, Neku couldn't stand staying there for more than a few minutes.

He wanted Joshua back.

He stopped to catch his breath and glared at the bright sky and the shining sun, as if he was blaming them for his friend's disappearance.

"Where the hell did you go...?"

* * *

This wasn't happening. He had been _so sure_ she would say yes. It had taken him two months to work up the courage to ask- and it only took her one sentence to make his hopes crash and burn.

"I'm sorry, Neku, but I only see you as a friend."

He just nodded numbly, not even hearing her sad apologies and how she _wished_ she returned his feelings, but she didn't.

She couldn't stop him as he turned and ran, trying desperately to hold back the burning tears in his eyes and telling himself that _he could get through this and-_

The thought broke off as he tripped over a piece of concrete and stumbled to the ground. He winced at the scrapes on his arms and legs and let out a small choked sob from the back of his throat.

"Are you okay?"

Neku looked up in surprise, seeing an outstretched hand in his face. He pushed the hand away, not trusting himself to not break down if he took it.

"I'm fine," he muttered gruffly.

The person lets out an indignant huff at his response and grabs his face- pinching his cheeks and forcing him to meet their eyes. Neku gasped in pain as his blue eyes met hauntingly familiar violet eyes that were so similar, but at the same time so different from those he had last seen a year ago.

_'This isn't Joshua. It can't be. He's gone,'_ He thought wildly as he tried to regain his composure, but the stress of the rejection and meeting of the ghost of his lost friend is too much, and he couldn't help but let out a small whisper as the flood of tears finally escaped his eyes. "Joshua...?"

The girl shakes her head and smiles sadly as she releases his now aching cheeks.

"Who's that?"

* * *

"Are you happy, now?"

"Why... Why...? You could have left him out of this...!" She growls, not looking at him.

The angel shakes his head. His expression is sympathetic but his eyes are hard. "This is the punishment for the sins you have committed."

The fallen angel doesn't respond as she stares at Neku, his eyes glassy and lifeless as his shirt is stained by the blossoming red of his blood.

"Consider yourself forgotten by the Higher Plane for now on," He continues as she continues to stare at the now cold body. "You played a good game, Kiryu."

Her head snaps up at his last words and her eyes are blazing with a power that should have been lost when she became a mortal and changed. The angel instinctively takes a step back, but her eyes quickly melt back to a soft, watery violet.

She steps forward and kneels next to the body. The angel watches warily as she places her hands on the bloody shirt.

"...I'm forgotten now, correct?" She asks quietly as her hands begin to glow. He nods slowly as he begins to comprehend what she was doing.

"Are you...?"

She nods, smiling slightly as the color starts to drain from her face and the glow of her hands grows brighter.

"A simple exchange. My time for his."

He knows she shouldn't have the powers for this and that he should stop her, but he turns away unseeing of everything.

"Well, you're forgotten, now. Enjoy your existence."

As he walks away, he doesn't see her smile or hear her small whisper as she closes her eyes for the last time.

"It was a good game, Sanae."

* * *

Neku grunts as he opens his eyes to blindingly bright light. He sits up, rubbing his head as he takes in his surroundings. He was lying in Udagawa.

_'I was meeting up with her here and then... And then what?'_ He stares at the wall covered in graffiti in front of him. _'We were going to look at this and- wait, where is she?!'_

He immediately jumps to his feet, desperately hoping that his fears weren't true. He blindly runs out of Udagawa- hoping, searching- never noticing the shimmering silver feather that would remain forgotten in the empty backstreets.

* * *

**This idea hit me across the head when I was listening to _Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~_ and I was like, _"Hey I can write something like this lol"_**

**I imagine a female Joshua to look just like normal him, just with longer hair and, uh, female. **

**Wow, this was just an oneshot full of "screw-Neku" moments. Sorry Nekky. ;n;**


End file.
